Fashion Passions
by Sailorlovesong
Summary: When Owen offered to help Tom with his newest blog post, he never expected to become Tom's newest plus-size makeover experiment. Will Owen and Tom be sucked into a fashion disaster, or will they discover something greater than a new wardrobe? (Gay-smut warning. Rating subject to change as story progresses.)
1. Chapter 1

"Sweetie, I think I heard the doorbell," Owen's mom informed from the kitchen.

"Oh, I got it!" Owen excitedly raced down the stairs, only slowing when he reached the front door. As he opened the door, he flashed a genuine smile at his expected guest.

"Hi Tom! Fashionably late as always, I see." Owen stepped aside to allow the slim male wander into his home.

The fashion blogger chuckled, removing his dark-washed denim jacket and draping it over his forearm. "Of course, but I made sure it was only by ten minutes this time. I really need to get this project started. Can't leave my followers hanging for too long." He peeked his head into the kitchen, giving a friendly wave to Owen's mom. "Whatever your cooking smells delish, dear!"

"Oh, aren't you sweet! It's one of Owen's favorites: my famous meatloaf casserole. You're welcome to have some if you're still around in an hour."

Tom politely shook his head. "No, I couldn't have another bite today. Had a big café blog-and-brunch session with Jen earlier. Thanks, though!" He turned his attention back to Owen. "I'm presuming I left my interview notebook in your room from last time."

Owen nodded. "Yup, it's on top of mini fridge. Come on; I'll show you."

With Owen in front, they ascended the stairs and walked toward a door with Owen's name spelled out in painted wooden letters. Once inside, Tom remembered just how…unorganized the bedroom was: candy wrappers sprawled next to socks on the tan carpet, an overflowing laundry basket in the corner, a barely-made queen-sized bed with a navy comforter, and a beanbag chair snuggly placed next to the magnet-decorated mini fridge. Though it was clear Owen's room could use a makeover of its own, Tom decided it was best if he bit his tongue on the subject.

"Make yourself at home, buddy," invited Owen, plopping down on his own bed.

"Uh, right." Tom brushed food crumbs off the beanbag before sitting upon it. He folded his jacket neatly before setting it in his lap and took the notebook and pen he had left off the mildly dusty fridge.

"Oh, boy! I forgot I had these in here." Owen had discovered a bag of barbeque chips inside one of his pillowcases. Not even concerned for the expiration date, he began shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth, which was accompanied by loud munching noises.

"Okay…well, thanks again for letting me interview you. I've been dying to do this topic on my blog for ages, but I haven't really met enough candidates with your…stature before."

"You mean, big-boned like me, right?" Owen had said this with a mouthful of chips.

"Exactly! WhereI live, I tend to see more guys who are my body type or more muscular. Not that I'm complaining, obviously, but doing fashion updates for just those types in mind can be quite limited and tedious."

"Hehe. Well I'm glad my differences benefit your blog. It's kinda refreshing to be asked nice questions for once. Thanks to Total Drama, I'm usually teased about being a bottomless-pit or asked for dirt on the other contestants by the tabloids. Man, fame can be such a pain, you know?"

Tom nodded, turning his notebook to the page with his questions. "Oh, I am totally behind you on that! Do you know how many pestering emails I get from followers and Internet trolls a week? I open my inbox in hopes of fan mail, not to be told off for my hatred towards matching anything mauve with army green. The worst is getting spammed from Christian bloggers about needing to convert from my homosexual lifestyle. I'm sure you've had to deal with people like that when it came to your sexuality."

"W-what?"

Tom looked at Owen with a raised eyebrow. "No need to hide from me. After watching you swoon as bad as the girls over Justin and get defensive when it came to people questioning your heterosexuality during the first two seasons of Total Drama, I can tell you're having a few struggles with your sexual identity."

"Hey, I wasn't the only guy who thought Justin was hot. I mean, I'm sure any guy can tell when another's got extremely luscious locks or dreamy blue eyes or a perfectly chiseled abs…" Owen's face began wore a dreamy expression, clearly due to his recollections of Justin's anatomy.

"Oh yeah," said Tom sarcastically. "All the guys got that look on their face when talking about Justin."

Owen suddenly snapped back into reality. "Oh, uh, yeah! I'm completely normal when it comes to other fellow men." After nervous chuckle, he went back to eating his chips. "Mind if we start the interview now?"

"Now's as great a time as ever." Tom picked up his pen and cleared his throat. "Okay, so last time we left off talking about double-standards in men's wear."

"Oh yeah. The fact that it seems girls have a lot more options than guys when it comes to clothes, right?"

"Mmhmm! So, Owen, tell me; if you could talk to a fashion designer right now, what would you want them to consider when developing their newest line of clothing?"

"Wow, that's one heck of a question. Well, I'd want them to definitely consider having their nicer clothes in bigger sizes."

"Define nicer clothes for me."

"Ya know, suits and pants and stuff like that. The cooler patterns tend to be in the slimmer sizes. Like, look at the denim jacket, jeans, and that cashmere sweater you have. You probably found that in the mall right?"

"Why, yes. Well, the jacket was an online gift from a fan, but the sweater I found at the department store at my house."

"See, if you were my size, you'd have to order all the nicer things either online or have to go to special stores that sell only extra-large sizes to guarantee you could get that same outfit. Most department stores have a smaller section of larger-than-average men's stuff, and most of it is baggy t-shirts, Hawaiian shirts, and button-downs with flimsy buttons."

Tom silently gasped in distraught. "Th-that's horrible. Being so limited to fashion is just…just criminal! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

Owen laughed it off. "You just have to adjust as all. Still, I'd love to know what it's like to be dressed like you all the time. With all your soft shirts and jeans that don't ride up to close to the crotch. Hehehe."

Tom's eyes lit up and a gigantic smile stretched across his face. "LET ME DRESS YOU!" he exclaimed, nearly scaring Owen right off his bed.

"What?"

"Oh, this is just what I need on my blog! I've been dying to do another clothing makeover, and this will definitely get my readers interest. Former reality star goes from basic drab—""

"Hey!"

"—to big and fab-u-lous in 24 hours!"

Owen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Geee, I don't know."

"Don't be silly; it'll be blast! Just give me one day to give you the ultimate Tom make-over. I'll even cover all the expenses for clothes, tailoring, footwear..."

"Well, that does sound interesting."

"Plus lunch'll be on me!"

Owen's face suddenly lightened up. "Make it a buffet meal, and you got yourself a model!"

Tom hugged Owen enthusiastically! "Oh, you're the bee's knees! I've gotta tell Jen!" With ease, Tom speed-dialed his fellow fashionista friend as Owen chugged the last few chips in one gulp. "Jen-Jen, you'll never guess how this genius is revolutionizing his blog!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are!" Tom proclaimed as he drove into the parking lot of the store XLLent Gents. As Tom described cheerfully during the forty minute car ride, he had specifically chose this store for its "renowned reputation" due to its inclusion of high-fashion, plus-sized attire and its in-store "clothing maintenance" services like tailoring or button replacement.

Owen, who had been snacking on a breakfast burrito in the front seat during the drive, let out an amazed whistle. "Man, I've never been to an XL store this huge."

"That's because you've never been shopping with me! When it comes to clothing, I don't play around." He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for his smartphone. After finding the app accessing the phone's camera, he held the phone up "selfie-style" so that he and Owen were in the shot.

"HEY, FASHIONISTAS!" exclaimed Tom after pressing record, causing Owen to jump in his seat in surprise. "Tom's got a real treat for you today! With the help of reality star and Total Drama Island winner, Owen, we'll be diving head first into the world of plus-sized men's fashion! Say hi to my fashionable viewers, Owen!"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, hi, everyone!"

"Now that we've got our intros out of the way, time to get shopping! See you inside! B-R-B!" With that, Tom ended and saved the recording into his phone. "You're a real pro at vlogging. Well, I shouldn't be surprised since Total Drama probably knocked the camera-shy out of you."

Owen nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten used to people wanting my close-up, but I still catch myself looking for cameras in the bathroom."

While they got out of the car and started towards the store, Tom pulled out his phone again. "Okay, so once inside follow me towards the front. I called ahead, and got a personal assistant reserved for just us and our vlog. Oh, you cannot believe how excited I am! I just love makeover trips."

"Ha, I had a feeling. You told me 10 times during the car ride."

Tom blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, have I? I'm sorry if I've been too overzealous."

Owen shook his head and smiled at him. "No, it's ok. Actually, it's nice to have someone being positive for once. Like, back when I did Total Drama, everyone got so tense as the episodes went along, and it only got worse as the seasons progressed. Haha, you know you kinda remind of Izzy."

Tom raised his eyebrow. "The crazy redhead who wore, like, only green everything?"

"Hey, she's not really crazy. She's more…uh, eccentric than anything. Anyway, she was one of the only people who kept the fun energy up during the games." Owen smiled to himself nostalgically, remembering how close he and Izzy were in the first season.

Tom noticed the dreamy look in Owen's eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Something about that expression made Owen appear a bit adorable to him.

"Do you miss her at all?"

"It depends. I mean, it's not as bad as it was when she first broke up with me, but whenever a horror movie's on, I remember how she'd snuggle up in my lap and how cute she laughed whenever a character got murdered."

"Oh well that's…charming." Tom said with an awkward smile of reassurance.

"Yeah. Anyway, it's refreshing to be around someone as upbeat as you."

"Aw, thanks!" As they reached the front door of the store, Tom pulled Owen close next to him and held his phone above their heads. "Pre-make-up selfie! Ready?"

Owen shrugged, knowing it was gonna happen whether he wanted to or not.

Both smiling at the camera, Tom snapped the picture. "Oh, we look real cute together."

Owen looked down at the photo. "Looks like you got my good side," he joked.

Tom put his phone again in his pocket and reached for the door handle. "Ready to change your wardrobe?"

"Not as ready as I am for that buffet you promised." With an exchange of grins, they both walked into the store, ready for their shopping adventure.

XOXO

"What a haul! Now that's what I call a shopping trip!" Tom smiled to himself as he helped carry in the bagged merchandise from the car trunk into Owen's room. Thanks to the shopping, Owen now had four new outfits worth a total of $368 and two to-go boxes full of buffet food worth $10.

After placing the food in the fridge, Owen joined Tom upstairs to assist him with his new clothes. "I'll make some room in the closet for these tomorrow," Owen stated. "For now we'll keep them in the bags."

"Whatever you like, my budding model." Tom placed the bags he had on the beanbag chair, and glanced around for an outlet. "Well, all that filming basically wasted my battery. Mind if I stay and use my charger here for a bit?"

"After all you did for me today, you can stay as long as you want." Owen smiled and helped Tom plug his phone into the outlet located behind his fridge. "Um, are you sure that we didn't spend too much? Because if you need me to pay you back I could—"

"Nonsense! I told you I'm technically not the one paying. With the sponsorships I get from my blog as well as the help of my dad's credit card, I didn't spend a dime."

"Oh, right. Sorry, it's just I've never spent that much clothes shopping before."

"That's funny. It's been awhile since I spent that little while clothes shopping before." Tom laughed to himself and sat next to Owen on his bed. He glanced out the window for a moment; the sun had finally set, and stars began to fade into the evening sky.

"I have to thank you again for all this. Not only were the clothes awesome, but the buffet was one of the best I ever had. Who knew blueberry waffles and strawberry syrup would taste so good together?" Owen licked his lips and rubbed his stomach.

Tom nodded in agreement. "I was surprised you only got six plates. The last time we ever were at an all-you-could-eat place, you had at least twice that."

Owen shrugged. "This place's food was a lot more filling than most buffets. Besides, now that I'm a model, I have to keep my girlish figure." He chuckled at his own joke.

Tom caught himself grinning up at Owen, finding his laughter pleasant. He blushed a bit, and looked at Owen's wall clock: 8:15pm.

"So," Owen asked breaking the silence again, "which of my outfits was your favorite?"

"Hmmm…" Tom fingered through the clothing in the bags, thoughtfully considering each option. After some thought, he pulled out the oxford blue blazer, the gray button-down, and the pair of dark grey relaxed-fit jeans. "Definitely this one!"

"Haha, yeah?"

"This outfit was the one that surprised me when you put it on. Everything fit so perfectly on you, even before the minor hem tailoring."

"Aw, shucks! Yeah, usually jeans are just hell to wear, but these were definitely comfortable. Plus, I like the way the blazer makes me feel if that makes sense." Owen took the blazer out of Tom's hands, and put it on over his maple leaf shirt. As he stood up to show it off, his shoulders were noticeably straighter. "It makes me feel…important. I don't get to feel like that often so it's a nice change." He chuckled to himself, blushing for admitting that out loud.

Tom beamed in excitement. "That's how clothes should make you feel! Like I always say, clothes aren't meant to change the man; they're meant to compliment him." Tom stood in front of Owen and put the blue paisley handkerchief in the pocket square of the jacket. "Besides, I have to admit, you do look great in this. Then again, I'm a sucker for a guy in suit attire," Tom flirted, winking up at Owen.

"Oh! Ah, well, thanks," Owen said a bit flustered, not having been flirted with in a long while.

Tom giggled at Owen's cheeks turning a deep red; he loved making men blush. He began eyeing Owen more closely. Owen's blonde bangs were grown out a bit more than usual, some strands covering his eyes. Since it was summer, a few faint freckles became noticeable along Owen's nose. True, Owen was much bigger than the boys he normally flirted with, but something about Owen's frame interested Tom. He just looked…soft.

"Y-you feeling okay, Tom?"

"Hm?"

"You keep staring at me."

Tom giggled to himself. "I'm sorry. I guess it's that jacket attracting me to you as all." Tom traced his finger along the collar of the jacket. "Like I said, I'm a sucker for men in work wear."

The repeated caress of Tom's slender finger along his chest both shocked and comforted Owen. It was now Owen's turn to eye Tom: slender frame, lovely eyes behind the rims of his glasses, thin lips curved into a somewhat suggestive smirk. Clearly, Tom wasn't a female yet Owen's heart began to skip from his touch as it used to do for Izzy. Without thinking, Owen leaned down and planted a small kiss on the boy's cheek, causing Tom to let out a gasp of surprise.

Suddenly, Owen jumped back, realizing what he had just done. "Aw, man. I'm sorry! I-I…" Owen couldn't find words to explain the amount of desire he had to experience intimacy with Tom.

Tom's speechlessness didn't help Owen either. Tom just stared up at him with a slightly agape mouth and light blush across his cheeks. Owen wished for him to say something, even if it was words of anger, but Tom stood motionless and silent.

Fearful he had done something wrong, Owen hurriedly handed Tom his belongings and pushed him out into the hallway. "I'll see you later if you want, but right now…Goodnight."

With that, Owen shut and locked his bedroom door and sat down on his bed, letting frustration and confusion bring tears to his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait, wait…He kissed you where again?"

"On the cheek, and it was, like, for a second."

Tom was now in his car, which remained parked outside Owen's home. He could see Owen pacing in his room, thankfully ignorant of Tom watching him from only yards away. The quick exchange of intimacy that had happened about fifteen minutes ago left butterflies in Tom's stomach. Luckily, Jen was always a phone call away to help talk him through these type of situations.

"Well," Jen continued the phone convo, "it doesn't seem too serious. I mean, if he had shoved his tongue down your throat or offered to go down on you—"

"Oh my god, Jen!" Tom felt a heated blush circulate in his cheeks.

"Well, I'm being honest with you! That's what you called for, right?"

"Y-yeah, I know." Tom continued to glance up at Owen's bedroom window. He was bent over, searching for something to stress eat.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, you being Mr. Flirty-pants must have affected him. Like you say, his sexuality isn't always clear, even to him at times according to you. Maybe, you just triggered something in him."

Tom rubbed his thumb along the side of his phone, processing what Jen said. He glanced at the window again, giving a small grin to the fact that Owen was munching on a chocolate bar.

"What's with the laugh?"

"Huh?"

"I swear, you just giggled or something." She was right; Tom had laughed to himself without even knowing it.

"Oh, sorry."

"Wait, what are you doing right now?"

"Um…sitting in my car outside Owen's house?" Tom was semi-embarrassed to reveal the answer.

Jen was silent for a few moments on the phone. Abruptly, she excitedly began repeating the phrase "OMG" four times.

Tom knew exactly what she was thinking. "Jen-Jen, I am not!"

"You _like_ him, huh?"

"What, no. No! I am…definitely not!"

Jen gave a shriek of joy. "OMG, you totally do! You totally are infatuated with him!"

"I wouldn't say infatuated exactly—"

"You're watching him from your car, aren't you?"

"Um, no—"

"OMG, Tom, you're stalking him now?! Ah! This is just like when we met that guy at Fashion Week, and you kept bringing me to places you'd know he'd be because you were so totally in love with him!" He could feel Jen smirking through the phone.

"I'm not in love with him! It's just…that kiss was unexpected."

"Maybe you should try and go up there. See if you get more unexpected surprises."

Tom knew his ears were red. "Jen, I can't just do that! That's so…so distasteful. I mean, he made it a point to push me out of the house fast enough."

"Whelp, seems like it's time for you to push your way back in and see if anything comes out of this."

Before Tom could refuse her advice, she had hung up on him. Tom bit his bottom lip in nervousness before returning his sight to Owen's bedroom window.

Should he go back? After all it would be easier to just start the car and head home. There were ways he could drown his unpredicted intrigue towards Owen out: watch some reruns of _Fashion Police_ , start revising his article on plus-sized fashion, read some of his _Men's Fashion_ magazines.

Tom reached for his keys and was ready to drive off into the night. He could have went home, but he decided tonight's as good a night to be bold.

XOXO

Owen stared at the empty chocolate wrapper in his hands. He wiped some of the milk chocolate off his bottom lip, letting out an empty sigh. For the life of him, Owen couldn't understand what made him lean in and kiss Tom's cheek. Deciding that sleep may help him, he flicked off his light switch. He laid on his back, staring up at the darkened ceiling. He rubbed his thumb along the collar of his jacket, purposely mimicking the previous motion of Tom's finger. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his racing mind.

He heard the opening and closing of his bedroom door. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm going to bed now."

"Owen."

Owen shot up straight and stared at the fashionable teen in front of him.

"Tom? I thought you—" He was silenced by Tom's finger being firmly placed against his lips. He watched as Tom sat across from him on the bed, Tom's petite knees pressed against Owen's much larger ones.

"I'm sorry, but…I want another kiss," Tom whispered. Without hesitation, Tom leaned his face up to Owen's, kissing his chocolate-clad lips.

Owen's heart almost burst through his ribcage. As he closed his eyes and returned the favor, he had to mentally reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. Tom's lips were perfectly soft, gently caressing his mouth. Wrapping his arms around him, Owen loved how Tom's slender frame molded into his massive chest. Owen's nose detected something that smelt like jasmine omitting from Tom's perfectly styled hair.

Tom pulled away to examine Owen's expression. The chocolate along the rim of his mouth had smudged more, and his breathing quickened. In the dim light of the night sky, Tom could see his cheeks were now a pinker hue and his eyes were sparkling with wonder. Cushioned against the bigger boy's body, Tom could feel Owen's heart pulsing under his skin.

Owen was the first to break the silence. "That was…really nice."

"Oh, good," said Tom in relief, glad he wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. He giggled as Owen changed their positioning so that Tom was sitting in his lap facing him. Tom wrapped his arms around Owen's neck, and fondled the hair at the nape with his fingers.

"Could we, uh, keep kissing?"

With a quick nod from Tom, they continued to kiss. Small pecks turned into prolonging lip-locks, which only ended when they needed air. Owen was pleasantly surprised to learn that the more he sucked Tom's bottom lip, the more distinct Tom's moans would get. Tom's grip around Owen's neck tightened as he felt Owen's hand stray to his lower back. As they tasted another's mouths with their tongues, Tom began to feel something poking against his inner thigh.

"Somebody's having fun," Tom teased as Owen feverishly nibbled the flesh beneath his chin.

"I can't…help it…" Owen pulled away for a moment to look lustfully into Tom's eyes. "I haven't made out with anyone like this in years. Well, actually, you're the first guy I've ever done this with." He chuckled nervously as he stroked Tom's flushed cheek.

"Could have fooled me, big guy." Tom kissed Owen's forehead now glistened with sweat. Tom wouldn't admit it, but it had been a good few months since he had been this close with someone. With almost a flick of his finger, he unbuttoned Owen's jacket and threw it over the shopping bags from earlier. While giving Owen another passionate kiss, he placed his hands under Owen's t-shirt and massaged the bare skin of his back. Though he never really liked bigger guys, he couldn't help but smile through the kiss at how cushiony and smooth Owen felt.

 _He's like a giant teddy bear_ , Tom thought as he pressed even tighter against Owen's frame. Without warning Owen bucked upward, causing their clothed erections to rub another and Tom to moan out in arousal.

"Are you—"

"Go right ahead," Tom complied, continuing to massage Owen's bare skin. Tom let out a squeak of surprise as Owen laid Tom down with his back against the bed. Biting Tom's neck, Owen leaned over top of him and slowly grinded against him.

"Oh, shit," Tom moaned, digging his nails into Owen's skin.

"So good," Owen was able to pant before shoving his tongue deep into Tom's mouth. Their rhythmic thrusts began to quicken, making the bed faintly creak.

"Fuck yes, Owen!" Tom gripped his new love interest's shoulders and wrapped his legs as tight as he could around Owen's waist.

"Ho, baby, I'm so—"

"Owen, honey?"

"Oh, shit!" Owen crawled off Tom and sat up straight, accidentally bumping Tom off the bed. Just as quickly as the two arrived on cloud nine, they fell back to earth. "I mean, yeah, Mom?"

Owen's mom opened the door just as Tom sat up and attempted to casually lean against the bedside. "Oh, good, Tom's still here. I just wanted to bring in the sleeping bag for you, Tom. I figured since it's getting rather late, you might as well sleepover. Wouldn't want you driving off in the dark alone." She came in and placed a forest green sleeping bag on the floor.

"Oh, uh, thank you."

"Not a problem, dear. After all you did for my Owen today, it's the least we could do. Oh, and I'll be heading out early tomorrow with a few friends. There's some coffee cake in the kitchen and Owen know how to use the coffee maker and the stove if you'd like anything else for breakfast."

"N-no problem, Mom," Owen said with an awkward smile.

Before disappearing into the hallway, she blew a kiss to her son and waved her pudgy fingers at Tom. "Goodnight, boys."

"Goodnight," Owen and Tom said in awkward unison. After the door closed, Owen and Tom stared at another and started to laugh silently at their luck.

"Oh-ho-ho, man! That was a close one, huh? Sorry for pushing you off the bed like that." Owen scooted over on the bed so that Tom could sit next to him.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, your mouth probably left more bruises than your carpet," Tom teased, making sure mysterious carpet stains hadn't tainted the fabrics of his attire.

Owen blushed and rubbed his arm in embarrassment. "Hehe, sorry."

Tom snuggled himself beside Owen, resting his head on his shoulder. "I wasn't complaining in the slightest."

He checked the time on his phone: 10:30pm. Though Tom still considered it to be early, he couldn't help but yawn. Going to bed definitely sounded like a good idea.

"Uh, if you want we could share my bed."' Owen offered, shyly twiddling his thumbs.

"Will we both have room? I mean, I don't want to cramp you in bed."

Owen nodded. "If we lay sideways, we'll have enough room."

Tom smiled up at him, excited to have a chance to cuddle someone once again. After taking off their shoes, Owen and Tom crawled underneath the covers facing towards the opposite wall. Owen wrapped his arm securely around Tom, nuzzling the top of his head under his chin.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Yeah?" Tom brushed a few food crumbs out of the bed and onto the floor.

"We need to go shopping more often."

Tom giggled, kissing Owen's forearm. "I'm free next weekend."

"So then it's a date, right?"

"It's a definitely a date, big boy."


End file.
